Visita
by Mafouka
Summary: Ahí estas como todas las semanas…esperándome, a mí tu amor imposible, tu amor prohibido cada semana vendré a verte, y me iré de tu lado al ocaso, pero no te preocupes ya vendrá domingo, volveré…te lo prometo.One-Shot.


**VISITA**

**Resumen: Ahí estas como todas las semanas…esperándome, a mí tu amor imposible, tu amor prohibido cada semana vendré a verte, y me iré de tu lado al ocaso, pero no te preocupes ya vendrá domingo, volveré…te lo prometo. One-Shot.**

_Te pido me perdones_

_Por mis desapariciones_

_El no verte por días_

_No es lo que tú supones_

Estoy descansando en la copa de un árbol, te imagino en tu habitación caminado de un lado a otro, algo ansiosa quizás, si estas nerviosa, por hoy en la noche me veras entrar por tu ventana y nos entregaremos a nuestro amor, hoy volveré ala vida, con cada beso que me das me devuelves el alma.

Toco mis labios y sonrió – ya estoy saboreando el momento, quisiera esta contigo en este momento, pero se que es peligro alguien podría verme y no quisiera meterte en problemas, supongo que has de estar con tu rubio amigo y tu despreocupado sensei, quizás teniendo alguna misión, pero no importa hoy te veré.

Ya por fin es de noche, salto sigilosamente por cada árbol, verifico que no allá nadie cerca, pero claro quien estaría ahí a esa horas – sonrió ante este pensamiento – apresuro el paso, poco a poco me voy acercando a ti, a tu casa, ya casi puedo oler tu exquisito aroma a cerezos, no puedo espera mas corro mas rápido que puedo y por fin llego, estoy frente a tu ventana, esta abierta, como cada semana, se ve un luz en tu cuarto, señal de que me estas esperando.

_Que no es gusto, no es mi voluntad_

_Cree lo que te digo_

_Que aunque no me veas yo voy a estar_

_Siempre contigo_

Doy un último salto y estoy sobre el marco, entro a la habitación y me sorprendo… no estas ahí, te busco por todo el lugar y no hay señal de ti, volteo a ver el reloj, quizás sea muy temprano, pero no, es la hora, la hora de estar juntos, donde estará mi cerezo, empiezo a preocuparme.

Estoy a punto de Salir por donde entre, iba a ir buscarte, pero un ruido capta mi atención, proviene del pasillo y veo como la perilla de la puerta empieza a girar, se abre y ahí, ahí estas tu parada con tu hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos jade que iluminan todo el lugar, bajo la mirada hacia tus manos y traes una bandeja con comida, siempre preocupándote por mi, caminas y dejas la bandeja en la cómoda que esta alado de tu cama, levantas la cara y puedo ver un leve sonrojo en el, hace que te veas tan adorable, no puedo ocultar mi felicidad y una sonrisa se empieza a dibujar en mi rostro.

Te vas acercando a mi lentamente y de repente ya estamos frente a frente, nuestras mirada chocan, una lucha entre la obscuridad y la luz, se quedan así por un momento, segundos, minutos, años no importa, solo lo disfruto, en ello se muestran un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos, no hace falta hablar, sabes lo que siento y yo igual, estas muy cerca de mi y no resisto mas mi boca exige tus labios, te beso apasionadamente, esa semana se me había echo eterna, solo quiero sentirte y comprobar que eres mía hoy y siempre, toda la noche nos amaremos, te los demostrare con mis caricias y mis besos.

_La semana me parte en dos_

_De viernes a domingo_

_Tu visita me repara cuando nos conecta entonces vivo_

_Quiero que te vengas a vivir, todos los días conmigo_

_Quiero que te vengas a vivir, todos los días conmigo_

Ya empieza a amanecer, señal de que ya me tengo que ir, eso es lo que odio, amarte como a nadie y después, después dejarte, es como si me mataran cada semana, quisiera que vinieras conmigo, te llevaría a mi guarida con los Akatsuki, pero se que ese no es lugar para ti, mi pequeña flor, no tendría el valor de llevarte al subterráneo, privándote de la belleza del mundo, además estarías rodeada de asesinos y escoria, de gente… gente como yo, salgo de mis pensamiento y poco a poco me voy incorporando en la cama, pero algo me detiene, es tu brazo que rodea mi torso, tratando de que esta vez no me vaya de tu lado, volteo a verte ahí estas recostada, tu respiración es suave y tranquila, no quisiera dejarte otra vez pero hay muchas cosas en nuestra contra tu no mereces esto, muevo tu brazo delicadamente, trato de no despertarte, no quiero que sufras al ver como me pierdo en la obscuridad, y se que si veo eso ojos color jade suplicando que no me vaya, no habrá fuerza que me separe de ti, pero por fin logro ponerme de pie y empiezo a buscar mi ropa, termino de vestirme y por ultimo me pongo mi capa, mi recordatorio permanente de que soy un renegado, ya estoy a punto de irme pero no quiero sin antes verte dormir por ultima vez, estas boca abajo, con tu espalda descubierta, me acerco a ti y arropo tu cuerpo, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

Me quedo hipnotizado por tu belleza, contemplo cada una de tu facciones, quiero tenerte en mi mente hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, claro que eso no será difícil – empiezo a sonreír – se que será en unos días, unos días que parecerán años, pero es que ya te volviste parte de mi, me acerco a tu huelo tu cabello tiene ese aroma que me vuelve loco, me dirijo a tu mejilla y deposito un tierno beso en ella, te mueves un poco y me regalas una sonrisa, se que es tu forma de despedirte.

Volteo y camino hacia la ventana, cuando estoy a punto de irme, oigo tu dulce voz susurrando mi nombre – Itachi… - volteo algo nervioso, quizás esta ves si despertaste, pero no, sigues dormida, estas soñando conmigo, eso me hace muy feliz, sacudo la cabeza y me dirijo nuevamente por donde iba, salto, estoy a fuera de tu casa, miro esa ventana, se que estará abierta, esperándome.

_Es el viernes y su amanecer_

_No quiero que te asustes_

_Al despertar no me vas a ver_

_Te ruego no me busques_

_Vive como si estuviera ahí_

_Ya vendrá domingo_

_No te olvides nunca de quien fui_

Desaparezco entre las tinieblas de la noche, me dirijo nuevamente a mi vida criminal, trato de ir lo mas rápido que puedo, pero algo dentro de mi quiere que pare y cambie de dirección, que regrese a ti, pero ya es tarde ya estoy lejos de ahí.

Se que en la mañana me buscaras a tu lado, te sentirás triste como cada semana y te pido perdón si lloras por mi culpa, pero te aseguro que ninguno de los dos esta feliz con esta situación, tal vez trates de buscarme, espero que no lo hagas, quiero que sigas con tu vida normal, por lo menos hasta que regrese a buscarte.

_La semana me parte en dos_

_De viernes a domingo_

_Tu visita me repara cuando nos conecta entonces vivo_

_Quiero que te vengas a vivir, todos los días conmigo_

_Quiero que te vengas a vivir, todos los días conmigo_

Cada vez soporto menos esto, quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero dormir y despertar junto a ti, todos los días, quiero gritar al mundo que no amamos, pero la vida es cruel y el destino nos juega una broma pesada.

Pero no te preocupes, volveré como siempre, como cada semana, me veras entrar por tu ventana, estaré ahí para ti Sakura, aunque no me veas, siempre estaré contigo. Hasta la próxima semana mi pequeño cerezo.

_La semana me parte en dos_

_De viernes a domingo_

_Tu visita me repara cuando nos conecta entonces vivo_

_Quiero que te vengas a vivir, todos los días conmigo_

_Quiero que te vengas a vivir, todos los días conmigo_

_Quiero que te vengas a vivir, todos los días conmigo_

_Quiero que te vengas a vivir, todos los días conmigo_

_Interprete: Enjambre_

_Canción: Visita_

**Mi primer Fic, Espero le alla gustado, Comenten! ñ_ñ_  
_**


End file.
